


From Eden

by SerendipityAngel



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Consensual Non-Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Negan Kills Abraham Ford, Sexual Tension, Soft Negan, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, aroused feels in the future, kind of a love triangle because Walking Dead does not have an official one to quench my thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityAngel/pseuds/SerendipityAngel
Summary: With that I drove off, pressing on the gas, my mind set on getting to Alexandria in time to warn off Rick and them about the Saviors. I was set on coming back to all my family alive and breathing, just like I know they would always be. But why did this time feel so different?~~Twenty-three-year old Elena James lost her father, a King's County Sheriff, as soon as the outbreak started and found herself joining the Atlanta Camp with Glenn Rhee along with the unexpected reunion of her Godfather, Rick Grimes. She didn't expect her life to become this shitty with the apocalypse, but what Negan wants Negan gets. And Negan wants her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my first Waking Dead story on this site and as much as i hate to see it, the season premier threw a heavy dose of some hot and heavy Negan and that has fueled to write my first ever fic on the TWD. This isn't my first story on here, but it is the first fanfic i've ever posted-so sorry in advance if you think that some characters might be a little OOC. In Negan's words, that would be, "not cool" so sorry in advance! 
> 
> So my Walkers, read, commen,t kudo, bookmark it! Tell me and Lucille what you think of it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that I drove off, pressing on the gas, my mind set on getting to Alexandria in time to warn off Rick and them about the Saviors. I was set on coming back to all my family alive and breathing, just like I know they would always be. But why did this time feel so different?
> 
> ~~
> 
> Twenty-three-year old Elena James lost her father, a King's County Sheriff, as soon as the outbreak started and found herself joining the Atlanta Camp with Glenn Rhee along with the unexpected reunion of her Godfather, Rick Grimes. She didn't expect her life to become this shitty with the apocalypse, but what Negan wants Negan gets. And Negan wants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo i wanted to write in little itty bitty parts about the background of Elena mostly all the happy-go-lucky crap before Negan-Lucille creep back in and bash another one of our TWD families heads in (don't remind me Glenn and Abraham 0:) but... read, enjoy, and comment so i know if i should continue this on!! PLEASES AND THANKYOUS! 
> 
> P.S. remember to look both ways just in case the Dead come walkin' and if Negan comes knockin best to let the Big Bad Wolf in (;

 

 

 

Prologue

 

The water- _hot_ water felt _so_ good running down my body, it felt even better to know that this water didn’t taste like the partly-contaminated creek water we’ve used and stored for weeks before we came here. Alexandria is the closest thing we’ve all had that resembles how life used to be before the outbreak, it reminds me of the life I had in California growing up-completely different to the reality I’ve been facing in this fucked up world. I know I’m clean, the cleanest I’ve ever been since the prison compound before the Governor and his fucking goonies decided to hold one of the deepest and longest grudges and destroy the last meaning of life we had left. But inside of me, I don’t _feel_ clean- instead all I feel is dirt that can’t be washed off, the blood and the grime of those that I killed just to get where I am now; in a marble shower big enough for ten people with soap that smelled like cherry blossoms. _No, you killed to survive in a world that kills_ a voice that I recognize as my own tells me as I slick my black, thick, curly hair back and let myself be captivated once more under the modern chrome square faucet. I stay under the jets of hot water until I could feel my skin turn red from the heat and the amount of time I scrubbed myself clean as if the blood of Walkers and the people we killed was still stuck on me. As I turn off the faucet, I look down to be sure it isn’t.

I reach up to the clean, white, fuzzy towel hanging over the frosted glass of the large shower door, glancing at the black Glock 21 that rested right next to it on the ledge of the sleek white shelf on the marble wall opposite of the glass barrier separating the shower from the rest of the gigantic master suite bathroom. I wrap the towel around my body, my left hand holding it all together and reach out with my free hand to open the door- it isn’t until I have one damp foot out that something tugs at me. It reminds me not to be an idiot and leave this shower unarmed and I don’t want to because all I’ve ever known since the apocalyptic-fucked-up world began is to **never** go anywhere without any weapon on you. It took me a while to get to that point, but after going through all this shit that we went through during all this time has made me stick to that rule all time round. I think I can say its second nature to me, always having a gun on me no matter where I go, considering the fact that Deanna wanted all of us to give up every single damn piece of weaponry we got on us to give up. I could already tell that these people were too doubting for their own good to even think that one of us had hidden weapons on us. _Either that or they actually trust us_ the same voice whispers in my head. It doesn’t take me long to choose.

~~

It’s almost scary how I don’t recognize the person looking back at me, it’s been so long since I looked like _me_. Honestly, this place just keeps getting a tad bit better- by some miracle, after snooping through the drawers around the bathroom, I found a bright pink straightener along with left over brand name cosmetics and top of the line women toiletries. Using these products on myself felt…almost bizarre in a type of way. Looking at myself right now even felt bizarre; my curly hair which felt like a damp mop from the Georgia heat was now shinier and sleek straight, my skin was glowing rather than dull and crusty looking, and my lips were now getting to a normal shade of the dark pink they were without the cracked lines of thirst.

 

When you’re out there, surviving off of road kill, only getting as much water as you needed, and looking over your shoulder to make sure no Walker comes up at bites you on the neck- there is no time to look decent or clean. Only time to fight and live. But here, it could be different. I hope it could be different. _This isn’t yours_ the voice taunts as I look at the beige pullover cowl neck sweater and the destroyed boyfriend jeans I was wearing. I found these too, snooping around the room, another miracle with the fact that these happened to be my size. I was more than half the voluptuous figure I was at twenty-one five years ago, but I wasn’t the skinniest like Maggie and them. I’d consider myself to be in the middle, not that it mattered. _No, but they are now_ I say back feeling relieved that I see the used and dirty brown-green combat boots I’ve always had with me. They were the shoes you need when kicking ass out there, they never let me down. _I still have one part of me._

 

A knock echoes throughout the entire room, breaking me out of my trance.

 

“Come in!” I call out as the door open revealing a different looking Rosita, I could only imagine what cleaning up has done for all of us. Rosita widens her eyes, a grin on her face as she crosses her arms over her petite frame nodding approvingly.

“Damn chica, you clean up good.” She laughs stepping into the room. I laugh running a hand though my hair as I looked her over.

“Spice it up Mami, spice it up.” I tease taking in her unusual appearance of a simple dark red loose sweater dress, I’m not surprised with the fact that Rosita gave a full show to the knife sticking out of her boots. Nice to know I wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep a part of who they were before we came here.

A moment of silence passes us before I throw my hands in the air, “holy shit! This isn’t who we are. This isn’t us.”

Rosita sighs putting her hands on her hips, “no, you’re right. This is fucking ridiculous. I’m going to change. I can’t fight in a fucking dress.”

I let out a dry laugh, “ _that_ isn’t us either. Changing into clothes that would be easier for us to kill or fight. But _this_ should be us. For Christ’s sake, we’re girls who _should_ be going crazy over some girly shit like this. But none of this shit _is_ us.” I run a hand down my face.

Rosita blinks at me, “no, but it’s who we were out there and it’s who we have to be. It’s who you are now.” She gestures to the glock sitting right on the vanity, right in hand reach if I needed.

“Rick wants us to meet down in ten.” She nods at me before she walks back out of the room, not closing the door behind her and disappears around the hall. I want to throw the gun out the window and never pick it up again, but I can’t. Instead I take the gun and slip into the back of my jeans and hide it underneath the sweater. It isn’t until I slip on the military green, lightweight, drawstring cargo vest that I’ve had on me since day 1 do I feel right. I walk out of the room, leaving the door as open as Rosita left it.

~~

“Explore” Rick said. What he meant was to find all the crooks and crannies this place had before we made a final decision to stay. Truth is, I’m fascinated at this place, but not in all the luxuries this place could offer that none of us thought we would never experience again, but I’m fascinated at how these people could be sooo… stupid. Their oblivious to the world around them, these steel walls their only barriers against the harsh reality the world has become. Their trustfulness is what’ll be this community’s downfall, letting in the people we’ve become is both their luck and nightmare. I think I found their ‘library’, a garage consisting of two desks, different bookcases filled with books and one of their people as a ‘librarian’. I picked up an old book, flipping through the pages when all of a sudden someone clears their throat behind me.

“You’re one of them, aren’t ya?”

I whip my head, instinct takes over when I realize I’ve reached behind me to pull out the gun, ready to pop off on any fucker that sneaks up at me. But, it’s his amber brown eyes that stop me from doing so, they were almost intriguing in a way and the smug grin on his face as he puts two hands up in mock surrender. He was taller than average, with lanky athletic build, soft-looking tousled brown hair; overall, he was cute, in a boyish kind of way with small little brown freckles, a few on the side of his face and tiny ones on the side of his neck, and an nice looking jaw. All in all, he the most attractive living thing I’ve come across that looked to be the same age as me and I sure as hell was liking the view (he didn’t need to know that) .He doesn’t look like any of the other assholes we’ve crossed paths with out there, and by the fact at how clean he looked- he was from Alexandria.

I glare at him, “what’s it to you?”

I expect him to turn around and leave, he must’ve ben one of these people who heard about Deanna ordering them to give us some space; but all he does is drop his hands by his sides and shoves them in the front pockets of his jeans. And this fucker smiles.

“Nothin’ much, I just didn’t expect one of you to be so damn pretty.” He winks before he turns on the heels of his sneakers and strides away disappearing behind a corner book shelf. Leaving flustered and believing that these people couldn’t get stupider.

“The name’s Adam by the way!” he calls out, sounding obnoxiously loud despite the shushes coming from the ‘librarian’.

I turn around, scared that one of these Alexandrians weirdoes could the smile tugging at the end of my lips.

~~

“And then Glenn found me in the city with Rick and we’ve been tight ever since. He’s got my back and I know he knows I got his. He’s like my brother almost. But we’re all family. Every single one of us.” I smile as I look around the place, spotting the familiar faces I called my family. Adam starred down at me, a small smile at his lips, the warmly lit house of Deanna made Adam’s eyes glow brighter.  I didn’t expect to find myself to even _think_ of enjoying this party, but this little game of 21 questions was becoming more interesting than wine and cheese talks with Deanna’s people.

I look up at him, “what about you? Where’s your family?”

I observe him, noticing his grimace and the way he bit on the inside of his cheek while he looked down at his drink that was the same Rum & Coke as mine- only his cup was still half-way full than mine. I struck a cord, a tough one.

“All I have left is my sister Connie. Lost my parents before all this shit started happening. Deanna took us in when Aaron found us right outside the gates, looking for scraps. Family is Connie. I promised to do everything to look after her and that’s what I’m going to do. That’s why we’re here, Alexandria can offer that to everyone. Including you and your family.” He looks up at me, the same mischievous glint in his eye.

I roll my eyes, “you sure you’re not just saying all that bull to get me to stay?” it sounded more like a statement than a question.

~~

“It’s a date.” Carl insisted

“It is not a date.” I glare at him

“Yup, she is so fucking going on a date.” Tara popped the ‘p’ shaking her head with a smile.

“No we are not.” I cross my arms over my chest.

“No one looks that hot for just anyone. She _is_ going on a date.” Rosita smirks

“ _WE ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE!”_ I scream back.

~~

“Be back at the house in an hour, if you aren’t back by then- I’m comin’ straight for him.” Rick says while he walks me to the front door still in that bullshit Sherriff uniform that Deanna made him and Michonne wear as part of their job for the community. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me and I _hated_ it, it seemed like every single one of them showed up here just to witness this ‘iconic’ bull crap. This wouldn’t have been a big deal if Adam had made it one, right in front of Maggie who took his proposal of dinner at his house as some kind of _date_. Didn’t know that dates still existed in this fucked world.

“You’re gonna be okay?” Glenn appears behind Rick along with an excited looking Maggie and a timid Carol.

I throw my hands up in the air and shake my head, “it isn’t a date. I’ll be fine. Trust me, I’ve dealt with much worse.”

“Just laugh at everything he says, it works. They can’t tell a difference.” Maggie called out just as the door opens with Daryl armed and ready with his damn crossbow escorting Adam inside who looked more than calm despite having a loaded crossbow aimed at his back. Glenn’s head whips at her and it doesn’t take long before the two of them start a little quarrel of their own as they disappear into the house.

“Found this one stranded out on the porch.” Daryl grumbled.

Rick looks between Adam and Daryl, “yea, because he and Elena are goin’ on some date.”

Daryl looks bewildered for a moment before he regains his tough redneck façade and lowers down his crossbow to walk around Adam and stare him directly in the face.

“You touch a hair on her head and I’ll shoot one of these- he motions to the arrows- through your balls, got it?”

I grab Adam by the hand and before he can say something, I drag him outside, “we’re leaving!” I call over my shoulder giving Rick and them a mocking smile as Adam and I walk down the steps.

“They are so cute!” I hear Carol exclaim for, what felt like, the first time in ages.  

~~

“Get the fuck off her!” Adam yells and I feel the overbearing weight of my attacker get taken off of me, I gasp for air, my head dizzy from the impact of being thrown on the concrete ground. I could feel the back of my head wet from my blood seeping through it. My ears are ringing and I feel weak from fending off these blood hungry Wolves, but all I could hear are the sounds of grunts and yells from both Adam and the attacker. My vision clears up just in time to see Adam being thrown on the floor with the attacker climbing on top of him, his dirty hands are wrapped around the Adam’s throat and all I want to do is reach for my gun but, it isn’t there and I could barely move a muscle.

“Get… off him!” I try to raise my voice but even that makes me feel like I’m giving up the remaining energy to even breathe. Slowly, I move myself up toward the steps of the stairs and try to use what remains of my upper body strength I have to pull me up closer to get the knife at the top of the stairs. _Just… a little bit longer… there!_ I almost want to let out a victory laugh as I grasps the cool wooden handle of the knife, but the feeling of something familiarly warm, thick, and wet hits the side of my face. _Blood_. I feel my heart stop for a minute, everything starts to happen in slow motion- because I _don’t know_ if it’s Adam’s blood and I don’t want to know.

“Elena!” I let go of the knight in my hand and look over my shoulder to find Adam covered in blood from his face to his neck and sprayed all over his shirt, coming toward me with a pair of bloody scissors in his fist. I look down at the big and hairy body that was on me- trying to _rape_ me- moments ago slumped face down on the ground with blood spraying out of his neck. The feeling of Adam’s warm, wet, and blood soaked hands cradling my face brings me out of my trance and I start to shake.

“I got you, you hear me? I’m here Elena. I’m here.” Adam picks me up bridal style in his arms and puts my arms around his neck but everything feels _so heavy._ I could feel my lids closing, the sunlight hitting me directly in my head. My body hurts, my head hurts, everything just hurts.

“No no no no, stay with me Elena. Stay with me!” Adam yells, his voice shaky, and I could feel him running, but I feel myself drift further and further away. And before I know it, everything goes black.

~~

A lot could change in the two weeks you’ve been blacked out from the world, but me wanting to be out there doing something around this place and killing more Walkers hasn’t changed. I feel imprisoned in the infirmary with Eugene guarding my door day and night on Rick’s order, no doubt Glenn and the rest of them supported the idea. I mean, I’m not even the youngest in the group and they still give Carl more freedom than me. For fucks sake I’m _twenty-three_ years old! _They know you better than you know yourself_ the same voice pops up. _Well, their family they’re supposed to_. I answer back without much hesitation. This shouldn’t be normal, but to me it is.

“On Rick’s orders and on behalf of my obligation at keeping Ms. Elena James safe, I can not let you or anyone else in.” Eugene orders blocking the door despite it already being closed.

“C’mon man, you know I haven’t seen her for two weeks. It’ll be just between us, I’ll be in and out. Rick or any of them will never know.”

 _Adam?_ I hated myself for getting this butterfly feeling at the pit of my stomach and for wanting to smile at the sound of his voice on the other side of the door. I hated and admired this shit at the same damn time.

“I do not believe I can do that. On Rick’s order-”

“Eugene if you don’t let him in right this damn instant, I’m cutting off that fucking mullet in your sleep!” I yell out in the sweetest voice possible. Within seconds I could hear the door being unlocked and it opens revealing a timid looking Eugene who escorts Adam inside. I won’t admit it, but the moment that relief washes over his face I can’t help but feel warm inside.

“You’re okay.” He sounded like he was reassuring himself that he had done his job right. And he did because i wouldn’t be sitting up in this bed in the infirmary right about now, with the upper part of my head wrapped around in elastic wrap bandages.

I chuckled dryly, “well, my head still hurts like a bitch- but, yeah, I’m okay.”

Adam smiles as he approaches my bedside and slowly takes my bandaged hand in his rough ones, “I-I thought I lost you out there.” He pauses momentarily, and looks down at our joined hands, “I didn’t want you to see me like that. I never want you to see me like that.” He stresses looking me dead in the eyes. A hint of guilt and shame shine in his eyes.

And that’s when it hits me and I start piece together what he means; _blood…scissors…neck…Wolf attacker…blood._ Adam was guilty in saving _both_ our lives the way he did- I tried to understand him, really I did- but being out there so long, especially the night we were attacked the way we were by Lou’s leader, I couldn’t. You do what you had to do to survive and Adam needed to know that what he did was what anyone would’ve done to save their own lives. Nothing is black and white anymore, its all a grey area with drips of red here and there scattered everywhere

“Adam, listen to me- what you did out there, you did that because he was going to _kill_ you. You did what you did so you could get back to Connie- I squeeze his hand- you did what you did, to _save_ me.” I give him a reassuring smile to show him that I wasn’t ashamed of what he did, “I’m here because of you Adam. I owe you my life.”

I close my eyes in content as he reaches down with his free hand to move a few stray hairs before he cups my cheek with his one hand, warmth spreading through my still-sore body. It’s crazy how someone I met in so little time could already have this affect on me. But in the short time we’ve spent together; going on runs, doing our community duties together, and just being around each other- I know do feel something for Adam, but there still the old me whose scared to even accept it.

Adam grins that same goofy grin he gave me when we first met, “what I said back there, about how I got you. I really meant that Elena, I did. I want you to know that no matter what happens I’m always going to be there for. Nothing is going to change that, not now. Not ever. I got you. You don’t owe me anything.”

Denise likes to say that the medication Rick and Daryl got for me helped sped the healing process a little bit, but between me and myself- I started to heal the moment Adam’s lips met mine.

~~

Glenn grabbed my wrist, stopping me from climbing into the driver seat of the pick-up truck. I gave him an annoyed look; didn’t he know that time was running low? If there were any more Saviors, they could be heading their way toward Alexandria or Rick and them. I needed to get to Alexandria and contact Rick before the Saviors could reach them and the gates of Alexandria. We weren’t ready for another attack on the Safe-Zone and I know goddamn well that Rick and them wouldn’t hold up against the Savior witch a sick Maggie on them.

“You aren’t going back alone, Elle.” He breathed heavily. Michonne stood behind him, her samurai sword in her hands, blood from the Savior we crossed and interrogated dripping onto the asphalt ground.

“Glenn, there isn’t any time left. You heard what he said, there are more of them waiting for Rick and they have blood out for every single one of us. I need to get to Alexandria and get to Rick!” I didn’t want to yell at him, but I had to make Glenn see how crucial it was that today was not the day for him to act like an over-protective brother. Our people’s lives were at stake and so were our family’s lives. We can’t lose another one us- _I_ can’t lose another one of them.

Glenn shook his head, “they could be out there right now, waiting for us to go back! I’m not letting you walk into their trap.”

Michonne stepped forward giving me a nod, “Glenn’s right, we stick together and go after Daryl. That way we have more of a chance of getting through them, together.”

I rip my wrist from his hold, “Glenn, I’m the only chance of warning Alexandria and Rick before more shit happens. I need you and Michonne to go after Daryl and Rosita, get them back and get to Rick and Maggie.”

Glenn frowned thinking of Maggie, but as soon as his eyes met mine he gave me the same stern look. “I-I can’t let you-”

I cut him off, “Glenn, please. Maggie needs you. Let me do this.” I pleaded. I got into the truck, slamming the door shut before Glenn could change his mind and turned the key into the engine. I nodded at Michonne to get out of the way just as Glenn knocked on my window; i let out a sigh when I see the emotion on his face as I rolled down the window. I could already feel my throat start to well and I started to blink when I could feel wetness form in eyes- I couldn’t cry- not here.

Glenn looked me over before he opened his mouth, “come back.” It was a direct order, one I had to try to follow through.

I let out a small laugh deciding to lighten what felt like a heavy tension between us, “only if you name me the Godmother of Glenn Jr.” I tease him lightly.

Glenn chuckled nodding his head, “you’re in the running.”

“I’ll be back. I promise.”

With that I drove off, pressing on the gas, my mind set on getting to Alexandria in time to warn off Rick and them about the Saviors.  I was set on coming back to all my family alive and breathing, just like I know they would always be. But why did this time feel so different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just the prologue! Let me know if you have any thoughts and would like for me to continue!


	2. First Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on the first day? Man you guys are spoiled *insert laughing/crying emoji here* ! Remember to kudo, share, comment, bookmark if you wnat me to continue! I am thinking of introducing a few OC's... as in the OC's as you! Yes, you! So comment as soon as i open up some spots! More info about the OC's lateerrrr! So for now, read and enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

My eyes landed on Adam the moment they dragged me out of the car and ripped the sack right off my head. My heart was racing and my body felt weak and numb from the blood pooling out when one the Saviors slit me on the side of my hip with a dagger when I tried to fight him off- but, all I could feel outside of me was the anxiety and fear radiating off the twelve people kneeling on the ground. I turned my head to see the RV parked neatly in front of them. I let out a hiss of pain as one of the Savior grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with a firm and rough grip, my feet skidded across the dirt ground against the leaves and rocks as he brought me into the wood clearing where twelve members of my family were on their knees. I could feel all of their eyes on me, I could hear each and ever single one of them trembling with fear under the bright lights of the Saviors vehicles. There are so many of them, more than what we thought we killed off at their base- it made me sick that these people were all gathered around us as if this was some fucking show being put on for them. Just then a man in his late forties, with balding graying-black hair, and a short horseshoe mustache and beard; strides over to me, swinging Aaron’s shotgun back and fourth in time with his strides. He stops right in front of me, his leather boots glued to the ground as he gives me a sick twisting smile.

 

I flinch when he reaches out to touch the bleeding cut on the side of my head, moving a few blood stained curls away from my eyes; from the corner of my eye I could feel my heart stop when I see two other Saviors manhandle Adam back to his knees when he leaped out of his spot, cursing at him to get his hands off me. I winced as the man let out a long whistle as he looked me over, “Well, will ya look at that? My men caught another one of you pricks. She’s a real pretty one too. Man, this is just not the night for you guys.” This asshole had to be the leader by the way he was carrying himself, but something told me otherwise. Something told me that he was putting on his own show to someone who actually was in control of the entire situation. “Negan is sure as hell goin’ to like you.” He chuckled shaking his head, retracting his hand from my forehead and before I know what I’m doing, I head-butt the asshole straight in the eye catching him and everyone else off guard. I feel myself go a little weak, but a hint of satisfactory hits me when I see him tumble a few steps back, his right hand covering his opposite eyeball. I could see Rick, Daryl, Adam, and Glenn twitch as they watch the whole thing unfold between me and this guy while the others are still too scared to look up from the ground. I know that by now if this was a whole different set up they would have sprung into action and rip this guy off of me and beat him to death before leaving him to turn into a Walker. But Abraham gives me a prideful nod. He was the only one of us standing tall with his head help up and his fist by his side, like a true soldier prepared to put his life on the line and was more than willing to prove to these people they would never get to him.

“You little bitch!” He growls and I don’t have time or the energy in me to react when this bastard stomps back over to me and takes my jaw into his dirty, calloused, fingers with his free hand while his other covers his one eye. I stare right at him back, much to his irritation as he lets out low growl, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

He levels his breathing and lowers his voice so what he says will be just between me and him, “you’re fuckin’ lucky Negan doesn’t hurt little bitches like you.”

I only breath heavily through my nose, feeling myself start to feel nausea from all this standing and the fast blood leaking out of my body staining the side of my shirt. I feel my legs give in, but much to my dismay another Savior rushes forward to hold me up on my feet despite me leaning into his arm.

The asshole holding my jaw, with his one eye, gives a nod to the two holding me up, “get her on the ground with those other fuckers.” He barks and like the dogs they are, the two drag me over to the force made circle the moment that the asshole lets go of me. My jaw feels like its cracked from how tight he was gripping onto it and if I open my mouth to even mumble a sound, it felt like it would pop out. “And make sure she’s across from her little boyfriend too!” the asshole yells over his shoulder.

I let out a soundless moan of pain as the saviors drop me on my knee right in between Carl and Eugene, I want to lay down but I fight it because I will not let any of these sick people see me fall for their entertainment of the night. All I could do for now is hunch over on my knee, my entire upper body’s weight going directly to the palm of my bloodied hands. I try to catch on to my breath, pacing myself focusing on thoughts and memories that will hold me through. I feel Carl place his timid hand on top of mine, I turn my head to look at Carl who gives me a reassuring nod as he squeezes my hand. And that’s all it takes for me to slowly go back to my kneeling position despite the burning pain on my side from the cut. As if on instinct, I slowly look only to lock eyes with Adam who kneels directly opposite of me. Just like how the asshole ordered. I don’t how, but I could feel tears start to prickle in my eyes when I look around to see that all the people kneeling on the ground are my family. And I know one of us isn’t going to come back with any of us tomorrow.

“Alright!” the asshole yells gleefuly as he walks over to the RV, with a newly strapped eye patch on the left eye I struck only moments ago. He looks over each and every single one of us, nodding to himself, “we got a full boat!” he grins. A breath hitches in my throat when he stops at he door, still facing us, a sociopathic grin on his face.

“Let’s meet the man!” he shouts as he pounds on the door, the echoes ring through my head but I don’t give into the temptation to fall back onto the ground.

I continue to look at Adam who holds my stare, if I’m going to die I want to remember every single detail of him ten times over in my head. I feel my eyelid grow heavier and heavier until the sound of the RV door slamming against itself rips me out of it, I squint my eyes to better see the tall and broad figure standing in the entrance of the RV. I could makeshift him holding something over his shoulder, but my vision is slightly blurred that all I could make it out is some large stick. I bite my lip to hold in an another whimper of pain when I feel the slash growing worse and worse by the second, I could hear the steps of the RV creak under the heavy footsteps of the mysterious figure who already commanded a dominant presence by the way the everyone around us seemed to stop moving. A breath hitches in my throat when I hear dirt and gravel crunching underneath heavy footsteps, and I hesitantly look up to see the man in all his dark glory standing tall as he slowly made his way into the circle, grinning at every single one of us, holding a menacing wooden baseball bat wrapped around with barb wire over his broad shoulder. I moved my head the moment I felt his eyes land on me, but the moment I looked back up his attention was on the whole group entirely.

 

“Pissing our pants yet?” He asked with a twinge of amusement in his deep drawl, he smacked his lips together, “boy, do I feel like we’re getting real fucking close.” He halts his moments and I could feel him looking in my direction, but not directly at me- almost above from where I was. I felt my stomach twist as I looked at the wooden bat wrapped in barb wire, he held it like it was some fucking trophy.

My ears start to ring when he lets out a long whistle and his grin broadens, “shiit, who in the holy-fucking-of-hell did that to your eye, Simon?” he sounded more intrigued than sincere, his voice taunting and lacking any concern for the man that was standing directly behind me. I hear Simon leap forward and I let out of yelp of pain when I feel Simon grip a head of my hair and force me to look up at the bastard himself. The burning pain on my side increases and I bite down on my lip hard to bite down the cries of pain threatening to erupt from within me.

“Don’t touch her!” Adam yells, his voice breaking off when the guy with half-burned face steps forward and grabs the back of Adam’s head forcing him and everyone else to watch the suspenseful scene happening between me and the living devil smirking down at me. I hold in my breath when he lowers himself to my eye level, his face merely inches from my own. I beg at Adam to stop before he draws the unwanted attention of the Man himself and or a gun from one of the Saviors. If I lose him now, right in front of me, a part of me would die.

“Well, fuck me!” He exclaims looking me over, holding the bat in his hand, “you mean to tell me that a pretty little fine thing like you, did that shit to my right-hand man?” he asked with a sickening baffled grin spreading across his mature handsome face that was hiding underneath the salt-pepper trimmed beard.

I didn’t answer him, even with Simon pulling at my hair as a sign to, either I was too much in pain to put together a few words or I could feel myself starting to pass out from the pain to even open my mouth.

I don’t even flinch when his leather-gloved fingers (surprisingly) gently take my face into his hands, his grin falters as he looks me dead into the eyes and opens his mouth, “speak when you’re spoken too, doll.”

My heart hammers in my chest when I feel the end of the bat push the side of my jacket, allowing the blood soaked side of my shirt to come into the view- as soon as the cold dry air hits the bleeding wound, I could feel my entire body start to shake and cold sweat start to slowly make their way down my face.

Despite all this, I let out a timid shaky “yes”.

He slowly nods his head, a sly smile on his face that I could make out through my vision, “good, good answer, doll. We’ll sort that shit later.” He gestures to the wound with a wink before he stands back up, taking his dammed bat with him. I shoot Adam a reassuring glance that I was fine when Simon lets go of his hold on me, almost hesitantly. I find myself searching for Carl’s hand and let go of the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding in when he puts his hand on top of mine and squeezes it. I stare at Glenn who only looks between Maggie and I helplessly, both of us in the worse condition that we’ve ever been in. His wife and the girl who became like a sister to him.

The man with the barbed wire bat shoots me one last grin before turning on his heel to address the group, “alright, now, which one of you fucking pricks is the leader?” he questioned swinging his bat around until it pointed in the angle of Rick.

I tried to let block the tremors going up my body, I could see my breath going in and out, the weather dropping to an unbearable cold that contrasted with the heated tension radiating in this entire lineup. I winced, opening my mouth to make an inaudible sound of pain as I used one arm to clutch my side- as if that would do anything to ease the pain. I felt the shaking get a little worse feeling all my upper weight go straight down to my right hand.

Simon stepped forward, waving his gun at Rick, “this one right here.” I could hear the smugness in his voice. I could feel Carl tense as the man tilted his head to the side and gave Rick a side-way smile in which Rick returned with a hesitant glare- Rick was drenched head to toe with cold sweat, I couldn’t tell if he was shaking with fear, anticipation, desperation or all three.

As I looked around, I couldn’t help but see that every single one of us were all feeling the same way whatever Rick was.

“Hi, you’re Rick, right? Well, I’m Negan.” He introduced himself placing a hand on his chest in false mannerism and that’s when my wheels in my head started to slowly turn; he was Negan- the man the Saviors that captured me kept mentioning over and over in the car where they tied me up and forced a sack on my head.

My eyes frantically flickered to the bat in his hands and it was as if a light bulb switched on in my head- Lucille! I could feel my heart drop when I replayed one of the Saviors words in my head, the words that stopped one of them from harassing me when they first crossed me on the road. _“Vick, don’t try and fuckin’ say I didn’t warn ya when Negan gives ya a little kiss from Lucille if he finds ya hand up her goddamn shirt.”_

And just like that his wandering hands were off my body and I was thrown into the back of the truck. I swallow a thick lump in my throat when I realize that one of us would be meeting the end of Negan’s bat. God…no…no. My head snaps up and I’m pulled from my thoughts when leaves crunch under Negan’s boots as he gebends down near Rick’s ear.

“You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Oh, yes, you are.” He gave Rick a little pat on the fact before he stood back up, his frame towering over Rick and everyone else. He sighed, “You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it’s really very simple. So, even if you’re stupid- he lets out a bark of a laugh- which you very may well be, you can understand it.” He pauses for a moment, mockingly making sure Rick was paying attention to every word that flowed out of his goddamn mouth.

Rick grew tense as Negan placed the base of Lucille at angle with Rick’s neck. He continued, “You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit… or I will kill you.”

I grounded down on my teeth as the pain on my side grew worse and worse by the second, I held in a cry in fear that the slightest sound coming from one of us would set this guy off for interrupting his speech on how the ‘new world order’ worked. We work for him, he takes our shit, if we interfere, he kills us. That was order to Negan. To him, it was plain and simple. I locked eyes with Adam, whose hair was damp from his sweat, as Negan twirled the bat in front of us; introducing her as Lucille. He was kneeled down net to Abraham, making me catch my breath as Negan stopped in from Abraham a grin on his face as he observed him. I shook my head at Adam, begging him to stay where he was and not to do anything that would make Negan go off the edge. Especially if he was only a step away from him.

Negan stroked his beard letting out a deep chuckle, “man, I gotta shave this shit.” Abraham only rose up, holding his head up unaffected by Negan unlike the rest of us.

I shuddered as Negan locked eyes to where me and Carl were at, I could feel Eugene physically shake in fear- but I couldn’t blame him as Negan swung his bat back and forth. I glanced down to me and Carl’s hands and I instantly let go, I didn’t want Negan to have any more leverage than he already had. I could feel Rick starring at us, wanting to do anything to divert Negan away from Carl but was physically restraining himself.

Negan stopped in front of Carl, “you got one of our guns.” He squatted down, starring straight at Carl who held back his stare defiantly with his one-and-only visible eye. I looked down, concentrating at the dirt beneath my hand when I feel Negan glance at me from the corner of his eye.

“Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our fucking guns. Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little.” Negan chuckled lightly and I looked to the side to see Negan reach for one of the handguns that was sitting in front of Carl. Carl’s jaw clenched as Negan stood back up, turning himself toward me- and somehow I knew he wanted me to look up at him and I wasn’t going to take the chance of setting him off. I slowly looked at him to see him lick his lips at me as he stuffed the gun, face down, into the crotch of his pants and sent me a grin as he places his leather jacket over it. I could feel myself pulse inside and I closed my eyes ignoring the feeling- _what the hell was wrong with me?_

“Ahem.” Negan cleared his throat and I opened my eyes to see Negan walk over to a frail and sick looking Maggie, I felt my heart speed up s I looked at her stomach. No…no…no. “Jeesuss. You look fucking shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now.” Negan swung back his bat and raised it in the air slowly acting as if he was going to strike Maggie on the head.

It all happened so fast and I wanted to yell and curse at Glenn as he threw himself at Negan yelling “no! no!” creating an even bigger diversion that would piss off Negan.

“Glenn don’t!” I warned him just as Dwight and another Savior caught him and threw him on his back onto the ground, the other Savior punching him in the stomach.

“Stop, it!” Maggie screamed at them as they held a struggling Glenn to the ground. I felt myself go into chills as Negan swung Lucille back over his shoulder and shook his head.

“Nope. Nope, get his ass back in line.” He ordered Dwight and the other Savior. I chocked back a sob as they dragged Glenn back into the line up throwing him back into his spot. Glenn groaned as he whined another “no” at Negan who merely chuckled.

“Don’t. Please, don’t.” Glenn sobbed begging on his knees as he starred over at a crying and shaking Maggie.

“Glenn, stop.” I whimpered under my breath, holding back a sob as Negan looked sharply at me.

I didn’t want to give him any chance that Glenn’s heartbreaking protest was why he needed to have Glenn meet Lucille. A menacing, gleeful, smile grew on Negan’s face as he points Lucille at me- I flinch. All of their eyes landed on me instantly, anxiously waiting for Negan’s response.

“See? Dollface gets it. She fucking gets it. So, I won’t be killing her pretty ass tonight, but I will be beating the holy-fucking-hell out of one you.”

I looked away from him, scared of what the fury in my eyes would push him to do what he hadn’t done to one of us yet. Did he expect me to feel relieved? How could he expect me to fucking feel relieved that it wouldn’t be when he would be killing one of the people in my family? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be when we got to Alexandria. We stayed in Alexandria for the sole purpose of not running into shit like this- but here we were.

Just then Negan laughs out like a madman as he points over to Carl form where he was standing near Rick, “This is definitely your kid.” Negan raises Lucille to where Carl was and my eyes widened as I took Carl’s hand.

“Just stop this!” Rick yelled at the top of my lungs. Negan glared at him, dropping Lucille to his side before bringing it up to Rick’s face.

“Hey!” He boomed glaring down at Rick, “Do not make me kill the little future serial killer! Don’t make it easy on me.” He pauses before he broke out into a small grin as he looked around us. Again, his eyes resting on me a little too long than necessary.

“I gotta pick somebody. Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order.” He said sympathetically as if he was explaining why his actions were justified. I freeze as Negan starts to whistle a familiar tune- it was the same tune the Saviors whistled when I got out of the car in surrender when I realized how strategically planned their ambush was. It sounded like some theme for a fucking cult.

Negan sighs shaking his head with a smirk, “I simply cannot decide.” He actually sounds almost disappointed. Just then Negan chuckles, “I got an idea. A real good fucking idea.” He raises his eyebrows with the same smirk. I felt myself go numb as he started singing the words to a children’s song. That song being _Eenie Meenie Miney Mo_. How sick was this psychopath? I could feel tears streaming down my face as I met eyes with Adam who shot me his ‘everything is going to be okay’ face as Negan began walking over to Maggie’s side. Pointing the top of Lucille to their faces in tune with every word of the folk tune. I tore my gaze away from Adam as Negan turned on his heel and began making his way over to Rick’s side and continued his taunt. I didn’t want to give him any more ideas than he already had concerning Adam, especially with how interested he seemed in me.

“My mother…told me.” Negan scoffed as he pointed Lucille to Rick’s face who only starred a head as some sort of silent defiant action.

Negan continued his taunt, “to pick the very best one.” He smiled down at Aaron (who looked as white as a wet sheet of paper) as he pointed Lucille his way.

“And you …” Negan trailed off, my hand gripped Carl’s hand as Lucille popped in front of his face before it moved. I bit my trembling lip between my teeth as Negan winked down at me, skipping over me, the top of Lucille grazing over my knee.

“And you…are it.”

_Whack!_

It didn’t hit me until I felt his warm hot blood spray all over the side of my face and I let out a gasp of shock as screams filled the air, that Negan was murdering one of us. I looked up at Adam my eyes heavy with exhaustion and tears, not wanting to look to the side of me as Negan raised Lucille and swung her again whack! More hot red liquid sprayed on me, the blow so strong that all I saw before I finally gave in and blacked out was Carl’s baby face smeared with blood and pieces of brain. My body fell limb to, what i hoped, was Carl’s side and I could hear Rick and Glenn call out my name.

“Look at that! Taking it like a champ! Hoo!” Negan taunting was the last thing I heard before everything closed in along with the cries of my family and the final two _whacks!_ Of wood and metal meeting against flesh and blood from Lucille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! God knows Rick and them didn't...


	3. A Unwelcomed Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is at your service! *insert blushing/smiley face emoji here*

CHAPTER 3

I blinked my eyes open slowly, the pain in my side had dulled down a little, only soreness was the reminder of how intolerable the amount of pain I had been in. I starred up at the ceiling taking in my surroundings for a moment; the feel of a mattress underneath made me think- _hope_ \- that I was in Alexandria, in the bed I just began to share with Adam, and everything that happened before I passed out was just one big bad nightmare. Any moment, I would get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom and see that I had no blood splatters around my face. Then when I went out to take my shift at the infirmary, I would see everyone the same as always- living and breathing.  Then after, I would spend the rest of the day with Adam away from everything else, where it would just be the two of us. Nothing would’ve changed. _Everything did change_ a voice whispers inside my head, but I push it to the back of my head refusing to believe anything this voice in my head said. I narrow my eyes when I see three unrecognizable armed, rough, heavy-set, looking men carrying one of the queen-sized mattresses over their shoulders right outside the infirmary window. _Our_ mattresses.  

 _No_ I almost whisper when I pull myself up, completely forgetting about how sore I was, as I looked around to realize that I was in same room in the infirmary. I looked ahead  through the window of the room, to see three more new graves in the makeshift cemetery and misery set in.  This _wasn’t_ a nightmare, but reality. One of us did get to beaten to death and I didn’t want to know if I still had their blood sprayed across my face; I just didn’t want to know _who it was_. Was it Daryl? Rick? Abraham? Eugene? Aaron? Glenn? I could feel a little bit of panic set in when I thought about Glenn’s head smashed in and his brains spilled all over the ground in front of Maggie. _No no no._ It couldn’t be Glenn; it _shouldn’t_ be Glenn or could it have been one of the women out there that I came to get along with like sisters- _Adam?_  I could feel my heart hammer in my chest and my blood run cold at the thought of his body laying motionlessly on the ground, his head and brain splattered all over the place. God, I couldn’t lose him now, not after me developing what i feel for him- _Bang!_

With the sound of a gun being fired and glass shattering, I nearly jump out of my bed as the shot echoes throughout the whole house, I bring my hands up to my ears as the ringing goes through my head, as soon as the ringing lessens I could hear shouting and muffled voices right outside of the door. Slowly, I crept out of the bed, searching for anything as some sort of weapon to use, quickly with light feet I made my way to a drawer across the room next to the door- praying I wouldn’t get my feet on any creaky floorboard. I held in my breath as I reached up and slowly pulled out the the top drawer, slowly without as much noise as possible. I pulled it halfway open, enough space for me to stick in my hand as I kept my eyes glued to the brass doorknob. I moved my hand around, feeling injection needles, soft towels, gauze pads, etc. until I felt the cold metal- I quickly grasped it in my hand and pulled it out, sighing in relief as I looked up to see surgical scissors- sharp and ready to use. I slid the drawer back in as quiet as I pulled it out, and crept toward the door and counted in my head as I reached up and gripped the doorknob. _1…2…3_

“Put some back. Or the next one goes in you.” _Carl?_

I grimaced as I twisted the knob and slowly pulled back the door open just a bit, so I could see what the situation was before I could act without thinking. I could feel myself grow angry when I see two men, holding baskets filled with every single piece of our medical supplies in their arms while Carl held out his gun, already reloading for the next bullet. I wanted to feel proud of him for sticking up to these bastards, but I _couldn’t_ \- not when _he_ walked into the room commanding every inch of presence to be given to me. _Negan_. That’s when I realized that these men weren’t attackers, they were Negan’s men; the Saviors were here collecting their half just like Negan said they would. That’s when fragments of that night back to me, fragments that were horrible- I still don’t remember anything that happened after I passed out, and I could feel the emotional train hit me knowing I don’t know who could be in those new graves.

“What do you think happens next, kid?” one of the Saviors, a pudgy-short looking one, smirked as Negan stood next to him looking between Carl and two of his men, Lucille in his leather gloved hand. He was wearing the exact same outfit from that night, skinny grey pants, a leather belt, a white V-neck, and a tough looking black leather jacket; only thing missing was that red scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into his chest. Negan looked at the man holding most of the supplies, an expectant and ticked off expression on his tired looking face. I studied him; the way he was standing screamed giant ego and confidence and commanded respect and obedience and fear, how he was holding Lucille I couldn’t quite explain it, but I could tell there was never a day when he wasn’t around the damn bat- that _thing_ was apart of him. It was like that was his crown and a King could never be without his crown.  What surprised me was the fact that his body build and his face weren’t bad on the eyes, but neither of those two things were enough to make up for the monster he was inside.

“The kid doesn’t seem to understand what half of their shit means. And he won’t let us into that damn room, the little shit’s hidin’ somethin’ in there I could feel it!” the man growled a dark smirk on his face as he looked up at Carl who only flared through his nostrils. I swallowed the pain on my side as Rick appeared behind Negan holding out his hand, fidgeting as he stared at Carl. _Hiding something?_

“Carl, put the gun down. Put the gun down.” Rick pleaded with him.

“No. He’s taking all of our medicine and…” Carl trailed off glancing at Rick, with a knowing look, who shook his head, “they said only half our stuff!” Carl faltered for a minute before he composed himself back into a hard-ass position. I looked to see Negan twirling Lucille in his hand as he shot Rick an amused look on his face, _Carl couldn’t pick a worse fucking time to play cops and robbers?_

“Rick, didn’t I say _all_ of your shit? What did you not fuckin’ get on career day, Rick?” Negan had on a sickening wide smile on his face which that turned into a serious line, “or do you need me to reteach that lesson to _everybody_. Right fuckin’ here, right fuckin’ now?” Negan lowered his head to Rick’s face.

Rick stared at him in an almost submissive way as he cleared his throat, his hand rested on the pistol on his hip, “n-no.” Rick stated.

Negan smirked, bringing up his leather-gloved hand to run down his face as he flexed his jaw as he pointed Lucille at the man who barely flinched, “now, if Davey here says your hidin’ shit- and I _really_ do fuckin’ think you’re hidin’ shit, which would be real pretty stupid for you to do- then, you’re hidin’ _my_ shit.” Negan growled.

Carl stepped forward, the gun still in his hands pointing at Negan’s chest, “you should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are.” Carl threatened.

Negan looked at Carl, an annoyed-amused look in his eyes, “really kid? Well, pardon me, young man, Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but did you just threaten me?” Negan exclaimed. Carl only stood still, not willing himself to let down his gun as Rick only looked on helpless.

Negan sighed, “Look, I get threatening Davey here, but I can’t have it. Not him, Not me.” Negan pointed his index finger to himself staring down Carl, who only stared back at him, his finger loosened around the trigger and I let out a sigh of relief I hadn’t know I’ve been holding in.

“Carl, just put it down.” Rick demanded, his voice shaky, as he glanced down at Negan who hauled Lucille onto his shoulder. I stared at the barbed-wire bat, I could remember blood dripping down it, but now it was spotless and clear of any reminder of someone’s head bashed in. I closed my eyes, blocking any pictures from entering my mind of the blood that was splattered across my face.

I almost lost my footing as Negan placed a hand on Rick’s face keeping him away from Carl, “Don’t be rude Rick! We are having a conversation here.” Negan scowled before he turned his attention back to Carl, “now, kid, where were we? Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls!” Negan scoffed, as he shifted Lucille and made the end of her touch Carl in the chest, I felt myself panic as the sounds of wood and metal against flesh and bone came back hauntingly from my ear to in my head.

“No threatening us. Listen, I like you, so I don’t want to go hard proving a fuckin’ point here. You don’t want that. I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is. No hidin’ shit from me either. I’m serious. Do you want me to prove how serious? Again?” Negan threatened pushing the tip of Lucille deeper into Carl’s chest. _Don’t._ I inwardly begged him, nodding slowly as Carl put the hand he had his gun in down to his side giving into Negan’s demands.

“Rick, this whole thing reminds me that you have a whole shit ton of my guns. The guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all of my people with a shit-load of your own guns, and I’m bettin’ your ass there’s even more, which adds up to an absolute fuck-load of guns!” Negan grinned. “I can’t allow that. They’re all mine now.” Negan demanded quietly. It confused me how quick he could jump from different moods so quickly as Negan braised his eyebrows, an amused smirk as he nodded at ‘Davey.’ I wouldn’t be surprised if Negan forced him to take that name, just like he forces everything else.

Negan scratched at his trimmed beard, “but first, I just need to make sure that you aren’t hidin’ shit in that room. You understand, right?” he mockingly asked him.

Rick’s vein popped out as he glanced in my direction with a worried look in his eyes, surprisingly, before he turned toward Negan, “we aren’t hiding anything in there. You can check, everything we have, we already put out for you. There isn’t anything-”

Negan chuckled, “I heard you the first time, Rick, but I need to make sure you aren’t double-crossin’ me with some shit. So, uh, Davey go in there and make sure ‘Rick the Prick’ here ain’t hidin’ shit.” Negan ordered nodding at Davey who looked more than willing as he set the basket greedily on the table next to him. I could see Carl share a frantic look with his father who only looked own to the floor and as Davey stalked toward the door- _it’s me, their hiding me._ I widen my eyes as Davey’s footsteps toward the door get closer and I wince as I get back on my feet looking around the room; I couldn’t hide knowing they would search this room top to bottom and there was no way I could lift open the window and rip some stitches off while and there was no chance I could run with all these Saviors around-

“Well, _fuck me_.” A slimy voice whispers almost memorized. I turn back around to see Davey standing in the door way, the door halfway open with one of his sweaty hands gripping the doorknob. His eyes hungrily roamed my body and I could feel my stomach twist in disgust as he licked his lips- I glanced down to realize I was changed into a pale-pink silk slip that went two inches above my knees. I quickly put my right hand behind my back, hiding the scissors from his greedy view. I froze as he stepped into the room, only to be stop by Negan calling his name.

“Davey! Find anything, yet?” Negan called out, almost as if he already expected the answer.

Davey didn’t answer him, but instead a smirk grew on his face as he took three fast steps and grabbed me by the arm dragging me barefooted across the dark wooden floor, I winced as another shot of sore pain erupted through my side. I let out a yelp, scratching at him to remove his hold on me just as Davey and I erupted from the room and everything around me stopped. I looked at Carl whose jaw was clenched as he stared at Davey’s hand on me and Rick who looked like he had failed the one job he was supposed to do. But Negan, a smile grew on his handsome, rugged, face- _handsome? Really?-_ his brown eyes grew dark with lust as he roamed over my body. What disgusted me was the fact that I didn’t feel sick to my stomach as he did, instead I felt a pleasurable shiver run down my spine. _Not again._ I stared at Negan, my breathing slow and hard, as he cocked his head to Rick.

Negan slowly shook his head letting out a few of disbelief before his face darkened as he shoved a finger into Rick’s chest who stepped back with his chest heaving, “first your giant-man-sized ball kid here threatens the shit out of me and my men, then lie to me about not hidin’ _my_ shit- and Rick, now you aren’t bein’ honest me with me? Not cool. Not fuckin’ cool man.”

My breath hitches in my throat but I kept my eyes steady as Negan approached me, dropping Lucille to his side- I wanted to flinch as he reached out and with one hand cupped my cheek, but I didn’t want to give this murder the satisfaction of giving him some reaction by the way his thumb grazed his cheek. His eyes were on my face, almost studying me as if he was taking in every detail- it almost like I was some kind of painting and he was an artist looking over his work.

Without tearing his eyes from me, an almost animalistic growl erupts from Negan’s throat, “get your fuckin’ hands off her, Davey.” He demanded.

The rough hold on my arm disappears and I almost want to laugh as Davey merely a stutters a “y-yes s-sir.” But I bite my tongue when Negan lets out a deep chuckle, his hand moving up from my cheek to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt sick to think his hands gripped the weapon he used to bash one of our own; his hands were filled with the blood of someone I lost that night and here I was, letting him touch me with them. Hesitantly, Negan lifts his eye from me and I take it as chance to let a crack of my nervousness show; I almost let out a breath when he drops his hand from my face-almost as if he’s been burned by it. And just as attentive as he became a few seconds ago, Negan casually slid back in his usual demeanor.

Negan turned his full attention to Rick, “it’s funny how things keep bitin’ you back in the ass, huh, Rick? First you tell me that Dollface ain’t here when I asked you about her the first time- he looks back at me sending me a grin- but, here she fucking is! In all her glory.” Negan threw his arms in the air and I look away as he swings the bat to my stance. I don’t want to be reminded of the blood dripping down it and onto the ground like acid.

Negan paused rubbing the bridge of his nose, “but, I’m a man of second chances Rick and I’m not gonna bullshit my way and say I don’t need you- because, really, from the bottom of my deepest and fuck-filled heart, I do. But I also need you to get with the fucking order, Rick. So, I’m gonna let this one slide for now.” Negan paused smirking at Carl who only stared at him with his mouth shut.

Negan continued, “because you’ll never know when you gotta do that _eye-for-eye_ shit.”

God, could this guy be any more of an asshole? An arrogant, blood-thirsty, controlling, charismatic- _get a hold of yourself, Elena._ I could only watch as Negan grabs Rick by the collar of his button up and practically drags him out of the infirmary with Davey and the other Savior in tow with the rest of our medical supplies in their arms. Davey gives me one more rugged look before rushing out of the house before Negan who stops at the doorway and sends me a wink over his broad shoulder.

“We’ll chat later, Dollface!” he calls slamming the door after him leaving me and Carl alone in the infirmary. Standing on my feet for this long on an almost-stable condition was beginning to take its ugly toll at me again as I felt myself get a little nauseous, I lost a little balance being caught by Carl, yet again.

“You should go back and rest.” Carl said holding onto me.

I shake my head, the motion causing me to feel even more nauseous, “no, I can’t.”

“You have to, you’re in no condition to be out there. Michonne says you need to rest a little more until you actually heal.”

He didn’t understand.

“I-I can’t, Carl! I have to…” I trailed off losing focus for a quick minute as I pictured Adam's face in the lineup.

Carl sighed, “look- just, listen to me. Once, Negan and his men leave, I’ll take you out of this place myself, alright? Just go back into bed and get some rest. You’re going to need it.” He pleaded with me, and I almost laugh at how ridiculous he looks as he looks up at me trying his best attempt at a ‘puppy dog’ face. But, knowing how much stubbornness this kid inherited from Rick and how I was feeling right now, I merely nodded and allowed him to guide me back into the room.

“Here.” Carl grumbled as he helped back into the plush mattress, making sure I was all the way on it before brining the blanket up to my chest. Despite everything, Carl was a good kid from the start. I watched as he hurried over to the window and drew the curtains in tightly, blocking me from having the view of the makeshift cemetery- only leaving me with more guessing of _who_ could be buried underneath. The room instantly darkened, its only light source was coming straight from the windows with the direct sunlight.

Carl caught my eye, “you’re lucky you didn’t get to see it.” He spoke quietly.

I fidget with my fingers, “I’m sorry you had to.” I could already feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

“I’m not.” Was all he said before he headed to the dresser and pulled the middle drawer out, reaching in and taking out a small brass key. I observed as he pushed the drawer back in before he made his way over the door giving me a nod as he opened the door and stepped out, turning on his heel as he started to pull the door close.

“Carl!” I call out, stopping his movements, “was it Adam?” my voice cracked at the end.

Carl hesitated before shaking his head, “no.” I felt weight get taken off me and relief wash over me as I thought of the silver ban waiting for me back at the house, hidden underneath the bed just in case. But now, after seeing the other Saviors carry the mattresses, I could only hope that I misplaced it somewhere else where they wouldn’t be able to get to it.  But dread slowly crept in as I thought of the other faces at the line-up who could’ve met the end of Lucille.

“Then who?” I needed to know. I had to know.

“Just… get some rest. I’ll come back for you when it’s safe out.” Carl shut the door, the sound of the door’s lock clicking. Slowly and unwilling my eyes fell closed to the rest my body yearned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep this story going: comment, kudo it, or bookmark it! Until next time my Walkers!


End file.
